Schicksal
by Minnnie
Summary: Spoiler Band 7! Mehr als zwanzig Jahre sind seit der Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort vergangen. Die unbeantworteten Fragen, die Hermine am Ende des Krieges plagten, sind lange vergessen. Doch ein Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit könnte die Antworten haben...


**Schicksal**

Original von Pearle, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle hatte die Idee und diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, vielen Dank für deine unermüdliche Arbeit – vor allem, da du ja das Fandom gewechselt hast. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so einfach sein kann, sich bei etwas ganz anderem wieder durch zu arbeiten!

Dieser Oneshot ist zeitlich nach **Band 7** einzuordnen. Also – viele** Spoiler** zu diesem Buch! Lest es zuerst und geniesst dann diese Geschichte, solltet ihr mit einigen Ereignissen nicht so ganz zufrieden sein…

Und für alle, die das Buch jetzt schon durch haben und trotzdem noch nicht genug haben: Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

Schicksal**

Hermine sah auf die Uhr, während sie ihre Tasche zumachte – in weniger als fünfzehn Minuten würde sie hier weg sein. Sie war froh darüber und erleichtert, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, jetzt, da Rose fort war und ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begann. Stille umgab sie, während sie die leere Wohnung verließ. Es war so ruhig, da Rose und Hugo in der Schule waren und Ron und sie waren endlich…. Nein, Zeit zum Nachdenken, oder auch zum nicht Nachdenken über ihre Scheidung hatte sie jetzt nicht. Die jährliche Feier zum Fall Voldemorts und das heurige große Tamtam, um das Zwanzigjährige zu feiern, war vorbei. Ron war auf dem Fest mit jemand anderem aufgetaucht – sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, jetzt darüber zu grübeln, wie das alles so hatte kommen können. Dafür war später noch Zeit.

Die gedankliche Checkliste prüfend, nickte sie geistesabwesend und war zufrieden, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, ihre neuen Festroben zusammen mit ihren Unterlagen und den Fachbüchern einzupacken. Nachdem sie beide Koffer geschrumpft und in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Das französische Symposium „Das Abbild der Drei" begann am folgenden Morgen um Punkt neun. Sie war froh, dass sie auf einer so renommierten Veranstaltung sprechen konnte, auch wenn sie nur in letzter Minute als Ersatz für ihren Abteilungsleiter agierte. Terminliche Schwierigkeiten im Ministerium hatten es Hermine in diesem Jahr nicht ermöglicht, selbst am Symposium teilzunehmen, bis ihr Chef plötzlich einen ernsten Fall von Drachenpocken erlitt, was weniger schön war, da er von seinem zweijährigen Sohn angesteckt worden war. Sehr zu ihrer Freude ermöglichte allerdings die Hierarchie, dass sie seinen Platz einnehmen durfte. So konnte sie auch noch ihre Kollegin aus dem französischen Ministerium besuchen, Danielle de Barbarac. Sie hatte eine verwandte Seele in der Hexe gefunden, eine Freundin, was ein seltenes Gut für sie war. Sie hatten schon ausgiebig während der Konferenz im letzten Jahr bis in die frühen Morgenstunden über Magie und verschiedene Theorien diskutiert. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, dass sie auch nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England ihre neue Freundschaft fortgesetzt hatten und seitdem fast ein Jahr lang per Eule korrespondierten.

Danielles letzte Eule hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt. Sie hatte einen ziemlich versierten Tränkemeister dazu überredet, ihre Notizen zu prüfen um sich einen Einblick darüber zu verschaffen, warum manche Zaubertränke resistenter gegen Verzauberungen als andere waren, ein Projekt, dem sie trotz der weiten Distanz gemeinsam nachgingen. Meister Steven Boaisus, äußerst brillant, wenn seine Forschung da einen Schluss darauf ziehen ließ, war den Gerüchten nach ein Einsiedler, der seine Untersuchungen zwar in den angesehenen Journalen veröffentlichte, aber selten in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen war. Deshalb überraschte es Hermine, dass Danielle es geschafft hatte, ihn zur Beratung zu gewinnen.

Während sie das Kaugummipapier in der Hand hielt, welches das Ministerium ihr ausgefertigt hatte, fühlte sie den üblichen Sog hinter dem Nabel und der Portschlüssel brachte sie von ihrer Londoner Wohnung zu _La Sorcière et le Magicien_ im Zaubererviertel von Paris. Nachdem sie nach der Landung ihren Stand wieder gefunden hatte, betrachtete sie die Pracht im Hotel um sie herum.

„Bonjour. Ist Mademoiselle wegen Konferenz hier?" Eine melodische Stimme zu ihrer Linken erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Hermine versuchte, die gebrochene Sprache des Redners zu verstehen.

„Ja, ich habe reserviert."

„Ihr Name, Mademoiselle?"

„Hermine Wea… Granger."

„Oui. Ihr Zimmer ist bereits fertig. Wenn Sie zum Einchecken hinüber gehen, werden Sie sich dort um Ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern." Die Frau gestikulierte zu mehreren, von Bogen verdeckten Schreibtischen und den kurzen Warteschlangen davor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ihr Zimmer war sehr elegant und obwohl sie Paris immer geliebt hatte, seit sie einmal als Kind hier zu Besuch gewesen war, schienen sie die Ereignisse der letzten Monate – das Haus hatte sich geleert, die Reisen, die sie gemacht hatte, und speziell ihre Scheidung – nun alle auf einmal zu überfallen. Zimmerservice und ein langes Bad in der magisch vergrößerten Wanne würden noch eine Weile brauchen, bis ihre Geister wieder belebt waren und sie sich für ihren Vortrag am nächsten Tag vorbereiten konnte.

Ansonsten, überlegte sie, hatte sie ja mit dem zusätzlichen Tag, den sie frei genommen hatte, ein ganzes Wochenende um sich Paris anzusehen. Und wenn das Symposium am Donnerstagnachmittag endete, hatte sie an nichts weiter zu denken, als zu entscheiden, welchen Wein sie trinken wollte.

Mit diesem Gedanken sank Hermine in die nach Lavendel duftende Wanne und konzentrierte sich auf die Rede, die ihr Chef für das Symposium vorbereitet hatte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Vortrag war gut gelaufen. Sie hatte stets mehr als nur ein vorübergehendes Interesse für dieses Thema gehabt, das ihr Chef ausgesucht hatte. Nach dem Ende der ‚Frage und Antworte Runde' war ihre Arbeit für den Tag beendet. Alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war Danielle zu finden und…

„'Ermine! Ich dachte, dass du nicht kommen könntest! Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Danielle stürmte nach vorn, um die Hexe zu begrüßen.

„Danielle? Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg machen und dich suchen. Mein Chef ist im letzten Moment krank geworden und hat mich gebeten, ihn zu vertreten." Hermine umarmte die blonde Hexe und freute sich, ihre Freundin wieder zu sehen. „Wie geht es dir? Bist du heute schon fertig? Ich konnte kaum glauben, was in deiner letzten Eule stand. Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, dass Meister Boaisus mit dir spricht? Ich möchte alles darüber erfahren."

„Oh, er ist einer von deinen Landsleuten, nicht wahr? Ich habe meine weiblichen Reize spielen lassen." Die Hexe lachte über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. „Schon gut, natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihn getroffen, als er in unser Büro kam um einen neuen Zaubertrank registrieren zu lassen. Ich arbeitete an meinen eigenen Kalkulationen und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Er war an dem Thema sehr interessiert und ich war gerade dabei, ihm unsere Unterlagen zu zeigen, als mein Chef herein kam. Ich treffe mich mit ihm heute Nachmittag, wenn die Vorträge vorüber sind. Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Jetzt können wir zusammen hingehen."

„Nein, wenn du mit ihm ein Treffen vereinbart hast, gehst du allein dorthin. Ich möchte ihn nicht damit schocken, gleich mit uns beiden konfrontiert zu werden. Ich kann dich ja später treffen und mich informieren."

„So ein Unsinn, ihn schocken? Wer möchte nicht die berühmte Hermine Granger kennen lernen, die Hexe, die Harry Potter geholfen hat, Du-weißt-schon-wer abzuschießen? Nein, wir beide gehen gemeinsam. Du bist viel besser darin, deine Notizen zu erklären als ich das je könnte."

„Danielle." Die Hexe war einfach überwältigend gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, aber gemeinsame Interessen hatten ihnen über den ersten, unangenehmen Start geholfen. Nun, da sie oft im gleichen Hexenkessel war, fragte Hermine sich häufig, wie Harry die Aufmerksamkeit ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber du bist einfach zu ernst. Komm, wir sehen uns um, während wir auf das Ende der Vorträge warten."

„Wie ist er?"

„Meister Boaisus? Ziemlich freundlich, ein wenig distanziert, und er hat ein sehr nettes Lachen", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Also stehst du auf ihn."

Danielle lachte. „Nein, er ist zu alt für mich. Oh, und falls ich das vergessen sollte, wird mich mein Mann sicher erinnern – schließlich bin ich verheiratet."

Eine Stunde später kehrten die beiden zurück in den Korridor, um auf Meister Boaisus zu warten. Sie standen an der Seite, während sich einige Doppeltüren im Flur öffneten. Dieser füllte sich schnell mit Hexen und Zauberern, die die unterschiedlichsten Vorträge besucht hatten.

„Meister Boaisus war noch nicht sicher, an welchem Vortrag er teilnehmen würde. Schau nach einem großen Herrn mit schwarzem, schulterlangen Haar aus."

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen. Ein großer Mann mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Erst nachdem die Schlacht vorüber gewesen war erzählte ihnen Harry, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Ein schneller Blick in Snapes Erinnerungen hatte sie, ebenso wie zuvor schon Harry, davon überzeugt, dass Snape die ganze Zeit Dumbledores Mann gewesen war. Entschlossen, das Richtige zu tun, kehrte das Trio zur Heulenden Hütte zurück, denn Harry bestand darauf, die Leiche zu holen, damit Snape seinen ihm zustehenden Platz neben den gefallenen Helden einnahm. Aber als sie die Hütte erreichten, fanden sie das Zimmer dort leer. Sie sahen die Blutlache auf dem Boden, sogar den Umriss, wo der Körper auf dem staubigen Boden gelegen hatte, aber Severus Snape wurde nirgendwo gefunden.

Harry und Ron glaubten beide, dass Voldemort zurückgekommen war, um die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen, aber Hermine war davon nie überzeugt gewesen. Es hatte einfach keinen Grund für Voldemort gegeben, den Körper zu holen! Er war ja der Meinung gewesen, dass er der ‚rechtmäßige' Eigentümer des Stabes des Ältesten sei. Warum hätte er dann Zeit damit vertun sollen, wieder zur Hütte zurück zu kehren um Snape zu beseitigen, wenn er doch einzig Harry im Verbotenen Wald treffen wollte, um ihn zu vernichten?

Jedoch wollte Harry das Richtige tun. Seine Zeugenaussage und einige ausgewählte Erinnerungen aus ‚Snapes letztem Denkarium', überzeugten das Zaubergamot von Snapes Heldenstatus. Er wurde von allen früheren Anschuldigungen frei gesprochen und zum Helden erklärt. Das Ministerium hielt es sogar für angemessen, ihm posthum für seine Verdienste den Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, zu verleihen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Schwarzes Haar?" Aber die Beschreibung seines netten Lachens passte nicht dazu.

„Salz und Pfeffer, aber mehr Pfeffer als Salz", sagte sie mit einem Lachen. „Hier ist er." Danielle zeigte auf einen großen Mann, der mit einer Gruppe von Leuten weiter unten im Korridor sprach.

Hermines Verstand katalogisierte sofort die Erscheinung des Mannes: Er hatte etwa Snapes Größe (soweit sie sich daran erinnerte), aber sein Körper war fülliger, nicht die dünne Gestalt, die sie mit ihrem Tränkemeister in Verbindung brachte. Nicht total Salz und Pfeffer, wie Danielle es behauptet hatte, denn das schwarze Haar des Mannes hatte silberne Strähnen, die es durchzogen. Er lachte über etwas, dass einer seiner Begleiter sagte und sein Gesicht war entspannt im Licht der Kerzen des Korridors.

„Meister Boaisus", rief Danielle.

Als sich der Mann umdrehte, um der Hexe zu antworten, stand Hermine einem Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit gegenüber.

„Mme de Barbarac, gerade zur richtigen Zeit. Wenn es Recht ist, gehen wir ins Café der Lobby." Meister Steven Boaisus sah über Hermine weg, als wäre sie nicht da und sein Lächeln wankte nur einen Lidschlag lang, als seine Augen über sie glitten.

„Meister Boaisus, darf ich Ihnen Hermine Granger vorstellen? Miss Granger und ich arbeiten schon seit einem Jahr an dieser Theorie. Sie hat mich mit ihrem Besuch heute überrascht, daher hoffe ich, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, denn ich habe sie eingeladen sich uns anzuschließen." Danielle plapperte drauf los, denn sie war sich irgendwie der Unbehaglichkeit des Mannes bewusst, schob es jedoch auf dessen generell scheue Natur.

Meister Boaisus beugte sich über Hermines Hand. „Miss Granger."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, unfähig zu verarbeiten, dass der Mann, der vor ihr stand, der Mann, der sich selbst Meister Steven Boaisus nannte, wirklich Severus Snape war.

„Steven, ich muss noch einen Termin wahrnehmen. Wir treffen uns am Wochenende. Ich eule dir." Der Zauberer, mit dem Boaisus gesprochen hatte, verließ die Gruppe in entgegen gesetzter Richtung.

„In Ordnung, André, mach's gut!"

Nein, dieser Mann konnte nicht Severus Snape sein. Severus Snape, soweit sie wusste, lächelte niemals, hatte nie ein freundliches Wort für jemanden, hatte niemals… nein, es musste etwas Ähnliches wie der Jetlag bei den Muggeln sein, da sie mit dem Portschlüssel durch so viele Zeitzonen gereist war. Auch wenn die Körperhaltung die von Snape war, sein Lächeln und seine Offenheit waren doch ganz anders. Meister Boaisus konnte nicht Severus Snape sein. Und doch…

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger?"

„Steven Boaisus. Woher kommen das „T" und das „B"? Haben Sie einen zweiten Vornamen, Meister Boaisus?" Hatte er seinen Namen, wie es Tom Riddle getan hatte, durch ein Anagramm in eine neue Identität umgewandelt?

Boaisus lächelte, ihn amüsierte Hermines offensichtliche Bedrängnis. „Ja, er ist Après."

„Danach."

„'Ermine? Meister Boaisus, ich entschuldige mich."

„T.B.O.N. Nein, kein N. Zwei A's!" Hermine stand da und zählte mit den Fingern, während sie vor sich hinmurmelte. „Tobias. Ihr zweiter Vorname war Tobias!" Sie blieb schweigend stehen und starrte in die schwarzen Augen des lächelnden Zauberers.

„Er hat gerade gesagt, dass sein zweiter Name Après ist!"

Eine Braue hob sich. „Die schlaueste Hexe Ihrer Generation, aber ich glaube, dass Namen ein andermal das Thema sein sollten. Gehen wir?"

Hermine bewegte sich nicht. „Wann?"

Boaisus seufzte. „Später, _Miss_ Granger. Wir können über alle Namen sprechen, die Sie möchten. Später."

„Geht da irgendetwas an mir vorbei?" Danielle sah von Hexe zu Zauberer und wieder zurück.

Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters, in auffällig blauen Roben blieb auf seinem Weg neben dem Tränkemeister stehen. „Steven, danke für deine Hilfe. Vielleicht könnten wir uns nächste Woche treffen und noch einmal meine Forschung durchgehen. Die Veränderung im Trank hat einen großen Unterschied gemacht. Außerdem möchte Callie auch, dass du zum Abendessen kommst. Ich glaube, sie hat wieder eine Hexe, die du kennen lernen sollst."

„Ich kann mich mit dir am Mittwoch treffen, Tom, aber sag Callie, dass ich eine Auszeit nehme, was die Heiratsvermittlung angeht." Er nickte dem Mann zu und sie gingen in verschiedene Richtungen.

Hermine sah den Mann fragend an. „Wer sind Sie wirklich?"

„Wir reden darüber – später." Boaisus führte sie an und passte dabei seine langen Schritte an die der zwei kleiner gewachsenen Frauen an.

Sie gingen zu einem Ecktisch und Danielle war immer noch ratlos, da sie nicht verstand, was zwischen ihren beiden Begleitern vor sich ging. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, aber als die Unterhaltung sich Tränken und der Zauberkunst zuwandte, verlor sich das Trio schnell in den wissenschaftlichen Fächern.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Wie spät es geworden ist! Ich sollte schnell nach Hause. Meister Boaisus, danke für all Ihre Hilfe. Ich sende Ihnen unsere überarbeiteten Unterlagen nächste Woche zu. Vielleicht finden Sie darin noch etwas Neues." Danielle winkte Hermine, damit sie mitkam, während sie vom Tisch aufstand.

„Geh schon vor, Danielle, ich habe noch ein paar Fragen an Meister Boaisus. Ich treffe dich hier um Acht morgen früh zum Frühstück."

Danielle nickte und sah ihre Freundin fragend an, ehe sie ging.

„Meister Steven Après Boaisus. Warum haben Sie niemanden wissen lassen, dass Sie immer noch leben, Professor?"

„Gibt es irgendeine Chance, dass Sie das einfach ruhen lassen, Hermine?" Sie hatten die Titel schon lange hinter sich gelassen und waren zu den Vornamen übergegangen, als alle drei vorhin über Theorie und Praxis gesprochen hatten und dabei Kaffee tranken.

„Es ist zwanzig Jahre her, Steven. Oder Severus… ähm, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie ansprechen soll!"

„Sagen Sie Steven. Das scheint jetzt zu passen." Für einen kurzen Moment erschien der finster blickende Professor wieder, an den sich Hermine erinnerte, doch diese Miene wurde gleich wieder durch das entspannte Gesicht von Steven Boaisus ersetzt.

„Lust, die letzten zwanzig Jahre für mich Revue passieren zu lassen?" Hermine nahm dankbar an, dass ihr die Kellnerin nachschenkte und wandte dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Zauberer vor sich zu.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie die Erinnerungen gesehen haben und die Umstände kennen, die zu meinem ‚Tod' führten. Es ist schwer für mich zu glauben, dass sich Potter für meine Leistungen eingesetzt hat, aber ich habe die Berichte über seine Zeugenaussage und der Entscheidung der Zaubergamots gelesen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er es geschafft hat, deren Meinung über mich umzudrehen! Ich würde Ihnen gerne mitgeben, dass Sie sich für mich bei dem Jungen bedanken, aber mir wäre lieber, wenn niemand wüsste, dass ich hier war." Boaisus seufzte. „Ich nehme an, dass es ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ich in jemanden hinein laufe, den ich kenne. Immerhin, zwanzig Jahre sind schon was."

„Harry ist nicht länger ein Junge, er ist jetzt bereits siebenunddreißig. Wie können Sie hier bleiben? Sie sind freigesprochen worden und sie haben Ihnen einen Orden des Merlin, Erste Klasse, verliehen. Sie sind ein Held!"

„Nein, Severus Snape ist ein Held, nicht Steven Boaisus. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie meinen Namen so schnell rein gewaschen hätten, wenn sie nicht an meinen Tod geglaubt hätten?" Snape/Boaisus schüttelte den Kopf. „So ist es besser. Ich habe ein gutes Leben hier. Es ist entspannt und leicht. Ich habe meine Forschung und einige Freunde."

„Sie wollten mir erzählen, was passiert ist", stupste sie ihn sanft an.

„Albus und ich haben diese Deckidentität schon Jahre zuvor vorbereitet, für den Fall, dass ich an einem gewissen Punkt verschwinden müsste. Er war ziemlich geschickt mit unaufspürbaren, illegalen Portschlüsseln. Er verzauberte einen der Knöpfe auf meinem Jackett, der mich in ein kleines Häuschen außerhalb von Paris bringen sollte, wenn er aktiviert würde. Es war dafür gedacht, ein Fluchtprogramm als allerletzter Schritt zu sein. Nagini griff mich auf… Voldemorts Befehl an. Ich ‚starb'. Aber nachdem ihr drei fort wart, reiste ich mit diesem Portschlüssel zu dem Haus und schaffte es, einen Gegengift-Trank einzunehmen und einen Blutauffüller. Potter besiegte den Dunklen Lord – England und der Rest der Zaubererwelt freute sich. Ich eröffnete eine kleine Apotheke und fing an, verschiedene Artikel über meine Forschung zu veröffentlichen – bis letzte Woche, als Ihre Freundin mich ansprach, ob ich einige Untersuchungen, an denen sie gerade arbeitete, durchsehen würde." Snape/Boaisus trank seinen Kaffee. „So, und was haben Sie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gemacht, _Miss_ Granger?"

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, denn wieder betonte dieser Mann so unerträglich das Wort ‚Miss'. „Das war's?"

„Wollen Sie etwa einen Tag für Tag Report über das, was ich getan habe? Ich hatte ein Käseomelett zum Frühstück. Muss ich Ihnen auch noch das Rezept dafür wiedergeben?", fuhr er sie bissig an. Severus/Steven hielt inne, um tief durchzuatmen. „Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, wieder erkannt zu werden. Severus Snape gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht derselbe Mann, der ich früher war. Heute bin ich nur mir Rede und Antwort schuldig."

Hermine sah hoch, als ein Pärchen an ihren Tisch kam. Die Frau hatte langes, wallendes blondes Haar und ihre Haut war makellos. Der Zauberer war tadellos gepflegt. Sie hätten aus einer Hochglanzanzeige zum Leben erwacht sein können.

„Steven? Du bist es! Ich dachte, du hättest vor gehabt, das Symposium zu meiden?" Sie lächelte, als sie Hermine von den Bildern erkannte, die kürzlich nach dem zwanzigjährigen Jubiläum den _Tagespropheten_ zugepflastert hatten. „Ein wenig abgeschieden, was England angeht, oder? Da er seine Manieren zu vergessen haben scheint, stelle ich mich mal besser selbst vor." Die Frau streckte ihre Hand aus. „Miss Granger, stimmt's? Ich bin Michelle Ashford und das ist mein Mann Robert. Wir sind Freunde von Steven."

Ihr Mann schien ein wenig zusammen zu zucken, aber Severus/Steven warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

„Du enttäuscht mich wirklich niemals, Michelle. Hermine, ich würde Ihnen gerne Michelle und Robert Ashford vorstellen, Kollegen und seit einiger Zeit auch Freunde von mir. Michelle und Robert – Hermine Granger, Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Freundin von Harry Potter und eine frühere Bekannte von mir."

Hermine lächelte über den Versuch des Mannes, ihre frühere Verbindung zu erklären. Es wäre auch nicht viel leichter zu sagen, dass er der berüchtigte Severus Snape und ehemaliger Tränkemeister gewesen war.

„Wir schulden Ihnen, Mr. Weasley und natürlich ganz besonders Mr. Potter sehr viel, Miss Granger. Ein Danke ist wenig genug." Robert schüttelte stumm ihre Hand und seine Augen waren aufrichtig und feierlich.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Mr. Ashford. Wir taten, was wir mussten. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Es gab noch viele andere, die mit der Zeit vergessen wurden."

Michelle schaute lächelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Steven, wir sehen dich am Sonntag zum Brunch. Bitte, Miss Granger, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie auch kämen."

„Danke. Wenn ich noch hier bin, komme ich gerne." Sie nickte dem Paar zu, ehe sie wieder gingen.

Hermine musterte den dunklen Mann vor sich. Ganz sicher war er nicht derselbe, den sie aus der Schule kannte.

„Also, Lust, die Veränderung des Titels und des Nachnamens zu erklären?" Severus/Steven nahm wieder einen Schluck Kaffee. Sein Auftreten war sehr ungezwungen, während er Hermine beobachte, wie sie alles verarbeitete, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Harry erzählte uns was passierte, als er Ihre Erinnerungen sah. Und wir erlebten selbst, was Voldemort getan hatte. Wir sind sogar zurück, um ihre Leiche zu holen, aber sie war natürlich nicht dort. Harry und Ron waren überzeugt davon, dass Voldemort zurück gekommen war und sie beseitigte, aber ich war sicher, dass er sich nicht die Zeit dafür genommen hätte. Anscheinend hatte ich ja Recht. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, es war das Schuldgefühl der Überlebenden. Ron und ich waren ein Paar und die Verluste taten so weh. Harry und Ginny heirateten, also…" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, „… taten wir es auch. Es war nach einer Weile ziemlich klar, dass wir nicht zusammen gehörten, aber… ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Erst kam Hugo, dann Rose und ehe ich mich umdrehte, waren neunzehn Jahre vergangen."

„Aber Sie haben sich scheiden lassen."

„Wir haben einander schon vor Jahren verlassen. Die Scheidung war nur noch eine Formalität. Ron verließ die Abteilung der Auroren, reiste mit den Chudley Cannons und kam vorbei um die Kindern zu besuchen, wenn er in der Stadt war. Diesen Sommer haben sie einen Monat im Fuchsbau mit Molly und den Kindern von Harry und Ginny verbracht. Rose ist heuer nach Hogwarts gekommen. Das Leben geht weiter."

„Das Leben geht weiter."

Die beiden saßen schweigend da und dachten über die Vergangenheit nach. Es war Steven/Severus, der die Stille brach. „Was kostet es mich, damit du vergisst, dass du mich hier gesehen hast?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Essen heute Abend?"

Steven/Severus lachte über die unerhörte Forderung. „Und warum würde ich wohl mit dir essen wollen?"

„Weil du nicht mehr derselbe Mann bist, an den ich mich erinnere."

„Das bin ich auch nicht. Eine Menge Zeit ist vergangen. Severus Snape ist tot."

„Und wie ist Steven Boaisus?"

„Ich denke, du wirst mit mir essen müssen, um das herauszufinden." Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. „Gehen wir?"

Und das Leben ging weiter.

Ende

**A/N:** Fluffy, aber das war ein hartnäckiges Plotbunny, das mich gebissen hat und keine Ruhe gab, nachdem ich den siebten Band gelesen hatte.

Severus zweiter Vorname. Teddy Remus Lupin, Harry James Potter, William Arthur Weasley… ich habe einfach vermutet, dass Severus vollständiger Name nach JKR üblicher Vorgehensweise durchaus Severus Tobias Snape lauten könnte, welcher per Anagramm zu Steven Après Boaisus wurde. (Steven after boa is us – Steven nach der Boa ist unser… ihr dürft aufstöhnen, wenn ihr wollt…)

* * *

Na, wie gefiel euch dieses Treffen nach so vielen Jahren? Der Name ist ja schon seltsam im ersten Moment, aber die Erklärung ist doch wirklich klasse +lach+… ich freue mich auf eure Meinungen! 


End file.
